picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hector Hennessy
Hector Ulysse Hennessy (H.U. Hennessy en version originale), plus simplement appelé inspecteur ou détective Hennessy, alias Gros-Louis (Big Louis en version originale) est un humain de l'univers de Donald Duck, issu de l'imagination de Donald Duck. Historique Un soir, Donald est en train de lire un livre qu'un vendeur lui a apporté et s'imagine les voix des personnages dans sa tête. Le voleur Dopey Davis quitte alors les pages du roman et attrape Donald au col en lui demandant de le croire quand il affirme être innocent du vol de perles dont il est accusé par un gangster du nom de Gros-Louis. Au contraire même, il accuse l'innocent Donald d'avoir commis le méfait. C'est à ce moment là que le commissaire Hennessy sort lui aussi du roman et vient interroger le canard. Il est suivi par la victime, une envoûtante femme du nom de Pauline, toujours à la recherche du voleur de son collier de perles provenant d'un héritage. Comme Donald est bien trop interloqué par ce qui lui arrive pour pouvoir s'exprimer, le commissaire fait appel à son adjoint, un certain Leslie J. Clark, pour lui fournir des fers chauds afin de mettre Donald au supplice pour qu'il avoue où il aurait potentiellement caché le collier de perles. Au moment précis où le canard est sur le point d'avoir la gorge tranchée par Hennessy et Pauline, l'auteur du roman, J. Harold King, apparaît et révèle le nom du coupable, qui n'est autre qu'Hector Hennessy lui-même, alors qu'il était sous l'identité du malfrat Gros-Louis. Tout ce petit monde repart donc d'où il était venu laissant Donald pantois avec son livre et les perles de Pauline qui apparaissent alors autour de son cou. En coulisses Hector Hennessy, alias Gros-Louis, est uniquement apparu dans le court métrage de la série Donald Duck Imagination débordante, daté du 10 août 1945. Ce personnage est une parodie des inspecteurs de police qui jouaient dans les films noirs des années quarante. Le fait qu'Hector soit un agent double – en même tant qu'il se fait appeler Gros-Louis pour ses activités criminelles, il est connu sous le nom d'inspecteur Hennessy dans la police – joue sur le fait que la police américaine des années vingt et trente (notamment celle de Chicago et de New York) était connue pour sa connivence avec les réseaux de la mafia et du grand banditisme. Hennessy est donc une figure comique très amusante et facile à comprendre pour le public américain, car il constitue une antithèse à lui tout seul ; à la fin du court métrage, il met même un certain temps à réaliser qu'il a été démasqué. Cette ambiguïté concernant l'honnêteté du l'inspecteur de police sera réutilisée dans le court métrage Dingo détective de la série Dingo, daté du 12 décembre 1952, par le biais du personnage d'Al Muldoon. A noter que le nom du commissaire, H.U. Hennessy, est un clin d'œil interne au studio puisqu'il s'agit du nom d'un artiste travaillant pour les courts métrages de Mickey Mouse notamment sur les layouts et les décors. Par ailleurs, doublé par Billy Bletcher en version originale, Hennessy rappelle fortement l'inspecteur de police du cartoon Who Killed Who? de la série Tex Avery, du fait qu'ils possèdent le même doubleur et le même objectif. Pour finir, il faut souligner qu'en version originale l'inspecteur s'exprime en argot américain et avec un accent irlandais (il est aussi surnommé Paddy the Cop en anglais, Paddy étant un nom à consonance irlandaise) : par exemple, le détective prononce des phrases telles que Now are you gonna cough 'em up... or am I gonna have to cut 'em outta ya? en utilisant des compromis grammaticaux qui illustrent l'utilisation du langage familier. Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage de la série Donald Duck Catégorie:Ennemi de Donald Duck Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1945 Catégorie:Méchant Catégorie:Voleur Catégorie:Policier Catégorie:Détective Catégorie:Personnage apparu que dans une seule histoire Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Personnage seulement apparu en rêve Catégorie:Personnage connu par un surnom